


Layers

by PoynterJones



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Canon Gay Relationship, Hidden Depths, M/M, Sad, Symbolism, VictUuri, Victuri, Vikturi, brief mention of nudity, layers, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoynterJones/pseuds/PoynterJones
Summary: Victor was a child prodigy.  He had the world at his fingertips and anything he could ever possibly ask for.  Money, material possessions, friends... However, there was one thing he did not have.  One thing that money could not buy and it was something that, though he knew not what, he desperately longed for.





	

Victor had always been a bright, happy child, shining the most in his long lived youth. Everyone always had high expectation of the child star, his stunning beauty and elegant movements while dancing upon the ice entrancing and enthralling each and everyone who laid eyes on him. Everyone wanted to see him. Everyone wanted to be him. Everyone _wanted_ him.

He had grown up knowing only fame and glory, his natural abilities shining through even without the extensive, painstaking training that he went through every single day. Flashes of cameras, magazines adorned with his face, filled with words that had tumbled from his lips robotically. Money pouring from every direction. For Victor, skating was his life and his life was skating.

Winning was simple for Victor and he felt as though after becoming five times gold champion that something would change within him. He thought that winning he would achieve some kind of solace from the world, that he would feel complete. But he never did. No amount of time on the podium was enough to fill the void inside of him that continued to grow. Over time the void began to consume him, the emptiness turning the once beautiful Russian boy into a hollow shell, each year that went by a new layer to cover the person he once was. His innocence buried within the centre, much like that of a Matryoshka doll. He desperately reached for someone to open him up and bring him back from the darkness that now consumed him.

It was winter in Russia, cold and dark. Victor was used to this, his home country reflecting how he generally felt most days. As he came to, he could hear the roar of the crowed and the patter of gifts showering the ice around him. 'Ah' he thought, 'it's over'. Without a doubt he was set to win the Grand Prix Final in Sochi that year, it was the same as always. He flicked his long bangs from his eyes and broke into a smile, waving at the crowd that surrounded him. The hall erupted into an deafening roar, all eyes on him. This was how it always was. He came, he skated, he won.

Thrusting the gold medal that he had hanging around his neck into his back he sighed, zipping it up. The tears that clung to his eyelids and the frown he wore his true self. A knock and he was upright, within seconds the tears were gone and a smile hung from his face, like a mask hiding him from the world. "Coming!"

He had to be strong, nurturing the future of Russia, his prodigy, a young Yuri Plisetsky of whom he saw very much his own self reflected within. He wanted for nothing more than this child to go through the same pain that he felt, the loneliness, the isolation, the greed. But he had promised himself that he would not allow it. He was going to make sure that Yuri was better than he was. That he was able to overcome the obstacles that he had been unable to surpass.

It was only for a brief moment that he felt the rattle inside of himself, his eyes connecting with the timid, Asian man across the hall. He had no idea why but this man, he ignited something within and just looking at him allowed a sense of relief to rush over Victor. He had failed miserably. He had placed last in the finals and was not worthy of credit, but Victor felt connected. Victor wanted to feel what the Japanese boy felt right now and longed to reach out and touch him, to connect to him. The first layer squeaked open ever so lightly, tumbling to the ground. Victor was laid bare for the first time in so long and he was confused.

Victor had never felt this before. This boy unlocked something in him that no one else had managed to before. He watched him fervently for the whole night, never once taking his eyes from him. Victor had never wanted anything more than this in his entire life. It was only when the intoxicated, Japanese man took his hand that his entire being shattered. The second layer was gone. This man had penetrated through him so easily and so suddenly that Victor was shaken. His eyes gleamed for the first time in what felt like an age and he held him, dancing through the night as the music continued to play and long after it had ceased. The boy's arms around his waist, muttering in incoherent, jumbled Japanese, he felt the cold depths of his soul light up for the first time.

"Be my coach, Victor." Yes. He would become Yuri's coach. He would become his coach and perhaps then he would find what it was that he so desperately sought.

He arrived at Hasetsu after an age. He left behind his career at the blink of an eye, all for the chance of Yuri stripping him bare. He wanted Yuri to find him. Find the real him that had been long since forgotten about. Perhaps his reasons were selfish and self indulgent but he didn't care.

For several months he attempted to force contact, essentially driving Yuri further away until his persistence paid off, after training and practise. Yuri no longer ran from him. He no longer feared his touch. Victor thought this was what he needed but still he remained concealed. The third layer hung by a thread, falling, crashing down as the two moved closer to one another, reaching the same orbit as Yuri progressed through each competition.

He felt cold, but not the same coldness that he had felt being tied down. It was long ago that he remembered feeling this exposed. He felt emotional. It was too long since he had been emotionally vulnerable like this. He felt love.

Victor had fallen in love with Yuri. Not on that particular day. Perhaps it was the moment that the drunken man had wrapped his arms around his body, calling for him to be his coach? Perhaps it was the time they had spent together in Hasetsu? Perhaps it was even from the moment that he first laid eyes on the Japanese man? Victor would never know. All he did know was that he was truly, madly and deeply in love with Yuri and wanted nothing more than for Yuri to love him back. He wanted Yuri to break him and piece him back together again.

Straddling him on the ice, Victor smiled down at Yuri, who was smiling back up at him. He had just thrown himself at the skater in front of the world, kissing him in front of everyone present. If that wasn't a declaration of love, then he did not know what was. But still the final layer remained tightly shut. There was something that was missing.

It was only when, with a shaky hand that the smaller man slid a ring upon his finger that he truly realised what it was that he so desperately craved. With his own ring he sealed his fate, placing every ounce of his being into his feelings. He returned the gesture, the pair of golden rings glistening together as they held hands. 

The last layer had slowly begun to shatter, but Victor didn't notice anymore. He was too focused on the warmth that surged through his body now. He was no longer cold, no longer alone and now wanted for nothing. Everything he could have ever wanted was right here in his arms. Making love to the man he cherished was the key to breaking the final layer. Holding Yuri close to his naked body, the moonlight broke through a crack in the curtains, the beam of light softly resting on his lover's sleeping face. His long eyelashes accentuated his beauty and everything about him. Victor smiled happily and brushed the strands of hair from Yuri's face as the smaller man slept before embracing him once more, Yuri's arms slipping round his waist as he roused slowly, mumbling as his grip tightened.

This was his centre. Yuri was his centre. The thing that he had been craving for all these years was the gentle embrace of the one that he loved and now, without the constraint of the layers to weigh him down he felt lighter than before, floating on air. Just he and Yuri for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! THIS IS [VICTURI-ONICE.TUMBLR HERE](http://www.victuri-onice.tumblr.com)  
> Thank you once again for reading~  
> This is for Day 1 of the NSFW challenge: Naked Cuddles  
> Sorry it was so angsty and not really NSFW as such but it was happy in the end, ne?  
> Please look forward to Day 2 (Naked Kisses), which will definitely be NSFW haha.  
> Please don't forget to check out my other Yuri!!! on Ice stories! ^_^


End file.
